Night's Rising Suns
by xXMidnightEssenceXx
Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon, he didn't know he'd left her pregnant... with twins. Sixteen years later, they've come to find their father. !ExB! Maybe OOC - NEW MOON/BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS - RATED T FOR THE WHOLE PREGNANT TEEN THING AND THE SEX TALK
1. PREFACE and CHAPTER ONE

WARNING: CONTAINS NEW MOON & BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS!!

**Night's Two Rising Suns**

A TWILIGHT AND NEW MOON FANFICTION

*

PREFACE

I leaned over the bowl of the toilet, throwing my guts up. This was the third day in a row I had vomited, what was wrong with me?

"Bella?" I heard a voice ask wearily.

"Dad!" He hadn't caught me the first two mornings.

"Uh, you alright in there, kiddo?" Charlie asked sheepishly.

"…No," I admitted.

"D'you wanna stay home from school?"

"Please," I moaned before more fluid made its way up my throat.

Charlie was waiting for me when I finally made my way out of the bathroom. "Uh, is there anything you want from the store, I'm making my way there after work.

"Yeah, there's a list in my room," I scanned the note before making my way out of my room. I gasped when I came across one small word.

_Midol_.

"Bella?"

"Uh, here you go." I said, handing the list to Charlie.

"Okay, bye."

"Um, yeah, bye."

Once Charlie's cruiser pulled out of the drive, I ran to the calendar in the kitchen, and I counted the days four times before the truth hit me.

My period was almost three weeks late.

I was pregnant, but the father was gone.

CHAPTER ONE

**Sixteen Years Later…**

**Emmelie's Point of View**

"Em, hurry up!" I heard my sister, Alisper call.

"Comin', Ali!" I yelled back. I was sitting on top of my Louis Vuitton suitcase trying to close the zipper. This is my second suitcase, not to mention my Betsey Johnson _We're Just Frilled_ medium white satchel. I was finally able to pry it shut and pull it to our car trunk.

Ali and I shared our cars. We had a dark blue 2022 corvette, **(Edward left in '05/'06ish, this is equivalent to a 2010 corvette.)** but we can't fit out luggage into that, so we are taking our 2022 Hummer H3 SUV. **(like a 2010 Hummer H3 SUV)** We've told our mom, Bella, that we are going to visit our friend, Melina, down in Miami, Florida. When she got pregnant two years ago, (yes, she was fourteen) her parents sent her to a convent. She is now married to a great guy, -not the father of her first baby boy, Euros- and is pregnant again. (this time on purpose, I think…) We even got Mel to cover for us.

We said goodbye to our mother, half-sister, and half-brother.

"Bye, girls, have fun! I love you, don't get pregnant!" Mom called from out front door as we got in the hummer.

You see, we weren't really visiting Melinda, we were going to find our father, Edward Cullen.

**About an Hour Later…**

**Alisper's Point of View**

"_Take exit __50__ to merge onto __I-290 W__ toward __Niagara Falls, caution, partial toll road_." Our GPS told us. We were on our way to Bellingham, Washington, to find our father and his family. We looked up his adoptive "father" up on the Forks Community Hospital website. Carlisle Cullen, there was a whole page about him. Came in 2005, left less than a year later. _Ha_! Said his wife Esme Cullen, wanted to live somewhere warmer, so they relocated to L.A., and Carlisle transferred to East Los Angeles Doctor's Hospital. But we –My sister, mother, the wolf pack, and I- all know better.

Edward left my mother after her eighteenth birthday. He led her on for months on end, impregnated her, and left! Mom said he didn't know she was pregnant, but his sister, my "aunt" Alice, can see the future, for God's sake!

What? You think that sounds crazy? Well, the Cullens aren't human. They're blood-sucking vampires.

Which, of course, means Emmelie and I are half vampire.

Our somewhat wavy hair is a slight shade lighter than our mother's and has natural dark brown lowlights and bronze highlights, and our eyes are chocolate brown like hers, but they have two gold (the usual color of a vegetarian vampire's eyes) rings. One around the pupil, and the other around the rim of the iris, just before the white. We age at a normal rate, but our minds were like a seven-year-old's when we were at the age of three. We are sixteen and will stop aging at eighteen. We can survive without blood, and just human food. We can conceive, and we are not venomous. We learned this from other human/vampire hybrids. There are actually quite a lot.

After we were born Mom moved to Youngstown, Ohio. After she was changed we moved here to Syracuse, New York.

So you're probably wondering about the whole half-sibling thing, right? Well, a few years after Dad, no, _Edward _left mom, her best friend Jacob, married her, hoping she could forget about Edward. It didn't. Jake could tell, but he still tried. They had two children: Sarah-Elizabeth Leah Black, and William-Masen Seth Black.

Lizzie is named after Jacob's and Edward's mothers, and her middle name is from Leah Clearwater, who helped Jake along with her brother Seth, when the Quileute werewolf pack tried to kill Em and I, thinking we were going to be monsters. She is 11 years old, has tan skin, black hair, and ice blue eyes (which she got from Renee).

Will is named after Jake's dad, William, or Billy. Masen was Edward's real last name, and so mom named Will that, because my father, Edward is really Edward II, Edward Junior, or, I don't know, Edward 2.0. So she couldn't name Will after _him_ so she settled with Masen. His middle name is of course from Seth Clearwater. He's 9 years old, has tan skin and dark brown hair, but one eye chocolate brown, the other an almost-black brown.

As you can see, my mom is not that good at making up her own names. I am named after Alice and Jasper Cullen, their names just smooshed together. My middle name, Renesmee, is a mix of my grandmothers': Renee Higgenbotham/Swan/Dwyer and Esme Platt/Evenson/Cullen. **(A/N: Yes, those are their real last names, I looked it up!!) **Emmelie is named after Emmett and Rosalie Cullen, her middle name, Carlie, our grandfathers': Charlie Swan and Carlisle Cullen. You, know, if my mom adopts a kid, I'm sure she'll name it Bellward.

Now, you're probably wondering why I said 'adopt' and not 'has'. Well about six years ago, a redheaded vampire named Vivienne, Violet, Victoria, Vanessa, or Virginia or something, wanted to _kill _my mom. It was some stupid reason, like Edward killed her boyfriend Jimmy, Jake, or James and decided to do this whole "Mate-for-Mate" thing, but like, a human is no competition to a vampire. Wimp. But when Redheaded-Vampire-Who's-Name-Begins-With-V found out Edward left Bella, she thought Mom would "suffer" from living forever without him. Only V the Redhead Vampire didn't know she had us. I have to admit, I was happy I could never lose my mom. She has a power, now, she is a "shield." This means she isn't affected by any other vampire's mind powers, and if she concentrates she can move her shield around other people or even take away her shield for a short period of time. Em and I also have powers. I can show people what I'm thinking by a single touch, and sometimes when I sleep, I'll have dreams. They are summaries of something I need to know. Past or either near or far away future. Emmelie can read minds and she can turn it "on and off" in a way, and talk to people through their minds. We can both shield our minds if we just think about doing it, but we can't move our shields, however, we are immune to other people's shields, unless they concentrate on stopping us.

Obviously Jake had to eave after Bella became immortal, werewolves and vampires don't really go together. He lives back in Forks, Washington with his pack. We all visit him a lot, but we never realized that we were so close to the Cullens, about a nine hour drive.

After I drove for about an hour longer, Emmelie and I switched. I decided to lie down in the back seat. I took this time to write in my journal.

* * *

_June 14, 2022, 12:16 PM:_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today, June 14th, Emmelie and I will  
set off to find our father, Edward  
Cullen (II). To be honest, I am very  
anxious to meet him. Would he be  
able to tell that we are related to Bella,  
and that since we are half-vampire, we  
could be **his**???? Will he even care?  
What will his family think? What if he  
asks about Mom? Will we get a good  
father-daughter relationship?? What if  
Mom does find out? What will we do???  
???????? So many questions, and not  
a single answer!!!_

_ Taste the Rainbow, Eat Crayons!!!_

_ -Alisper R. Swan… **Cullen

* * *

**_

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I heard Emmelie say: "Ali, wake up! We're almost there."

No, we weren't in Bellingham yet, but we're stopping in Fort Wayne, Indiana for the night.

I heard a ping from the GPS as Em pulled into the parking lot of the Hyatt Place Hotel. "_Destination Reached_." I saw on the screen that it had been an eight hour and fifty-nine minute drive, exactly. That mean it was about eleven o'clock, already.

While Emmelie checked us in, I called Mom.

"Hi, Honey."

"Hey, Mom."

"Are you guys safe?"

"Yeah, we just checked into a Days Inn in Richmond." Richmond, Virginia. That's where we'd be by now if we were on our way to Florida.

"Great. So how was the trip there?"

"I don't know, really, I fell asleep after, like two hours."

"Okay, so how are you feeling?"

"Um, pretty tired, actually, we just got to the room, juh'wanna speak to Em?"

"Sure."

As Emmelie talked to Mom, I ordered room service. I got three fruit plates because they would be fast. We ate quickly and got into a bed each. Emmelie fell asleep almost immediately; she_ had_ driven for five hours. I kept thinking about Edward, so I wasn't asleep until about two AM.

We woke up at six the next morning, so we could drive longer. We had a twelve hour a thirty-four minute drive with moderate traffic to the Hill Top Inn Motel in Slayton, Minnesota, according to the GPS. It ended up being a twelve hour _fourty-nine _minute drive because we stopped at a French café called "_Des Délices_" in Dubuque, Iowa. Em had a _pain au chocolat _and I had a raspberry jam _crêpe_.

The food was good and we continued on our trip. The next day we had ten hour and thirty-eight minute trip to the Trails End Motel in Sheridan, Wyoming, and sixteen hour and two minute drive to Bellingham from there. This drive seemed to take longer than I expected. Unfortunately, Em and I were too tired and had to stay the night at the Edgewater Hotel in Seattle, even though there was only an hour forty drive to Bellingham.

We arrived at Bellingham's one and only four star hotel, (there were no five stars, and my unhappiness when I found this out proved we were way too spoiled!) the Bellwether at around noon. We checked in and put our luggage in the room.

**Three Minutes and Sixteen Seconds Later…**

**Emmelie's Point of View**

As I got into the driver's seat of the hummer, I really thought about what we were doing. What if he didn't like us? Should I care? No. He knocked her frickin' left, for crying out loud! His sperm may of helped create me, (Um, did I really just think that? Ew! That's really gross) but he was _not _my father.

_Well, it's too late now_, I thought, _I'm gonna meet him weather I like it or not!_

We had just pulled into the driveway of the Cullen house.

**(A/N: It was at least a ten minute drive to their house, Em was thinking longer than it seemed.)**


	2. I'M SORRY

Dear Reader,

I know, you must hate me. I promised months ago I would write during summer. Summer ended like two weeks ago. I am sorry. It just turned out to be busier than I thought. I was planning to write today (Thursday 9/9/10) or this weekend, but I just can't right now. This is basically why:

_A few years before I was born, my parents got my brother a nice cat. His name was Furball. Sometime after I was born they got a pretty little Persian, her name we already Ellie, and we didn't change it except I sometimes call her "Princess" or "Baby". I didn't know Furball too well because was I was three or four years old, he was hit by a car. :(  
Since he was my brother's cat, the next cat we got became my brothers. When my parents told me it was _his_ cat, I said: "Fine, then can Ellie be mine?" My mom said "sure" thinking it wouldn't make a difference. I decided to spend all my time with Ellie from there on. She was a very nice cat, so she didn't mind, and she acted like she loved me, too. When I moved for the very first time, to a whole new country, when I was nine, she became my best friend. She usually sleeps in my room, unless I have to sleep in a different room for some reason, then she sleeps there, too.  
Recently she hasn't been eating so we took her to the vet, I was scared. She lost three pounds in two months. The vet said it was probably just a kidney and gave her some medicine. She didn't get better. Last night the vet called my parents. My little girl has a tumor on her lung and there is nothing they can do. We have to put her down _tomorrow_ because she might not make it to Monday. She has tried to eat a little bit of food today but she just couldn't do it. She can only breathe through her mouth now.  
I read most Persians live to be seventeen years old, so I always thought I would have more time with her, and would be able to handle her death better if I was older, but I guess not now. She was one of the sweetest cats I ever met, and I can't remember not ever having her. I will miss her sooo much, but I just keep telling myself "life goes on"._

So I hope you all understand why it will be hard for me to write my stories right now, but I promise I will try to soon.

Love, Lexi


End file.
